


10

by starshine24mc



Series: Pictures Of Lily [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 221B for the "Pictures of Lily" collection. Next thing you know they'll be eating crisps, and giggling about the cute boys at NSY</p>
            </blockquote>





	10

  
Sherlock was surprised to find himself waking up with an inelegant snort and a patch of suspicious drool on the lapel of his dressing gown. He didn’t remember falling asleep.  
  
His last clear memory was of a growing ache in his temples as he reviewed their last case while sitting at his desk still damp from the bath. Something mindless was playing softly on the telly and John had set aside his laptop in favor of a cup of tea as he sat back on the sofa, his own terry robe pulled snug around himself.  
  
When Sherlock winced for the third time and put a hand to the back of his neck, John said “C’mere,” in a gruff voice that Sherlock found impossible to refuse.  
  
Flopping gracefully down on the floor in front of the couch, his body was immediately bracketed by sturdy legs, while strong hands and nimble fingers began massaging his scalp. His eyes slipped closed.  
  
Now his headache was gone and he felt almost refreshed by his impromptu nap. He could hear John moving around the kitchen as he clambered unsteadily to his feet and caught site of himself in the mirror over the fireplace.  
  
Even rows of underhand track knots lined his head from forehead to nape.  
  
John nearly dropped the kettle at Sherlock’s horrified shout:  
  
“BRAIDS?”


End file.
